The Ninja-Grapple Chronicles
by Stinkfly3
Summary: After the events of The Rise of Grapple Girl, Dipper and Mabel often visit Randy. Whether it was just a friendly hello, or Randy needed Mabel's help fighting a robot/Stanked monster, they always had fun in his world. Requests accepted!
1. Chick Magnet

**A/N: Since everyone likes my short story The Rise of Grapple Girl, I decided to make a series of one-shots based on it. I will take requests, so please post them in your reviews. They can be about Dipper, Mabel, and/or Randy after the events of said short story. For now, here's a sweet little one-shot about Mabel.**

* * *

Ever since she arrived in Gravity Falls, Mabel hoped she would find her summer romance. And no, those gnomes didn't count. What she wasn't expecting was that her soul mate wasn't a vampire like she hoped.

It was a ninja.

Yes, a ninja. But this was no ordinary ninja. It was only one side of him. This ninja, Randy Cunningham, was an extraordinary boy, even if he lived in an alternate world. Mabel wasn't even sure why she loved him.

Maybe it was his looks. He might not look like a model, but he had this certain charm that made Mabel squeal on the inside. Heck, he could get any girl's attention just by walking in a room!

Or maybe it was his heart. He was very generous and kind. He told Mabel his noble personality was what made him the Ninja. She even gets to witness his hero side when she steps in as his honorary sidekick, Grapple Girl.

So whether it was his looks or his heart, there was no denying that Mabel Pines loves Randy Cunningham. If only he felt the same way about her...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Don't worry. Future chapters will be much longer. Don't forget to send me those ideas!**


	2. Fighting the Killer Robot

**A/N: Diane Pines wanted to know what happened after The Rise of Grapple Girl.**  
**And in case you're wondering, Randy and Howard are in the garage of Randy's house.**

* * *

"He'll be fine," Mabel reassured. Then more colorful text appeared in front of her.

**Are you done yet?**

**Randy STILL needs your help!**

**It's already been twenty minutes!**

"Twenty minutes?" Mabel quietly asked. Then she looked over at Dipper. "I have to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Norrisville, Randy was already getting worried. "I'm starting to think you made up this 'Grapple Girl' person," Howard said. "Waiting for her is taking up some valuable rehearsal time!"

"But she IS real," Randy insisted. "Just give her more time. She'll come."

As if on cue, Mabel showed up, decked out in her Grapple Girl ensemble. "Sorry I'm late," she said, gasping for breath. "There was a bit of a wormhole incident."

"THAT'S Grapple Girl?" Howard asked. "Your new sidekick is an eight-year-old girl!"

Mabel took off her mask. "I'm twelve," she said. "And my name is Mabel. You must be that Howard guy."

"How did you-?" Howard began.

"Dipper told me," Mabel said. "He said the Nomicon told me who you are when he was trying to weaken the Sorcerer."

"Wait, who's Dipper?" Howard asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Randy said. "Mabel, there's a killer robot-"

"Attacking the town?" Mabel asked. "The Nomicon told me." She put her mask back on. "I'm on it."

* * *

Mabel arrived at the crime scene, where a tall humanoid robot was rampaging. "Evil robot, your destruction is about to be terminated!" she cried out.

* * *

Back in Gravity Falls, Dipper was starting to get worried. Mabel was gone for a long time, and he didn't know where she went.

So while Dipper was in his room reading his book, he glanced at Mabel's side. Her outfit from today was laid out on her bed, and her grappling hook wasn't in its usual spot.

That meant only one thing...

* * *

Back in Norrisville, Randy and Howard were rehearsing new songs. However, Dipper ran into the garage and interrupted them. "Randy, where's Mabel?!"

"Dipper?" Randy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so that's Dipper," Howard commented.

"Did Mabel come here?" Dipper asked Randy.

"The Nomicon sent her here," Randy explained. "I didn't want to skip out on band practice, so she's fighting a killer robot for me."

"WHAT?!" Dipper yelped.

* * *

Speaking of Mabel, she was having fun fighting the robot. After dodging a few attacks, she fired her grappling hook at the robot's legs. "Grapple Bind!" she called out, running around the robot in circles.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Dipper exclaimed. "We haven't seen each other in two weeks, and you sent my sister out there to fight a robot! What is wrong with you?!"

CRASH!

Mabel came back to the garage. "That was too easy," she said. "Oh hey, Dipper."

"What did you do?!" Dipper asked.

"I pulled a Star Wars trick on the robot," Mabel explained, holding up her grappling hook.

"So, let me get this straight," Howard said. "You took down a huge robot with only a grappling hook."

Dipper then noticed Howard. "Wait, I know you," he said. "You were one of the guys I Destanked two weeks ago! Aren't you that Howard Weinerman guy?"

"Yes I am," Howard replied. "Don't remember seeing you, though."

"Again, long story," Randy said. "Point is, McFist sent me to an alternate world, and Dipper and Mabel helped me get back home."

"And you're okay with them knowing you're the ninja?" Howard asked.

"We didn't know until Randy told us," Mabel explained. "Our world is kind of different from this world."

"So, how did you two get here?" Howard asked.

* * *

In the forest, Dipper, Mabel, and Randy showed Howard the Transport Tree. "This is the Transport Tree," Dipper said. "It sends anyone to another world."

"That's so bruce!" Howard commented.

"But there's a problem," Randy continued. "Because of what happened two weeks ago, I can't go to Dipper and Mabel's, but they can visit me."

"Guess this means we'll be seeing a lot of you two," Howard told Dipper and Mabel.

"Mostly me," Mabel explained. "After all, I'm the Ninja's honorary sidekick."

"In other words, I won't NNS for a long time," Randy said.

"Won't what?" Dipper asked.

"It's short for Ninja No-Show," Howard explained. "Cunningham and I would do something awesome, but he would have to Ninja-out and fight a robot or monster."

"Oh, I get it," Mabel said. "With me as the sidekick, you two can still hang out while I fight the robot or monster!"

"Just give me a heads up when the Nomicon tells you Randy needs your help," Dipper said.

"Don't worry, Dippingsauce," Mabel said. "I will."


	3. Voice Recognition

**A/N: This chapter is based on the RC9GN episode Nukid on the Block and the Gravity Falls episode The Deep End. I highly recommend watching both episodes before reading.**

* * *

"Dipper! Mabel! There's some guy out here who wants to speak to you!" Stan called out.

Dipper and Mabel came downstairs. Standing right outside the doorway was a certain someone from the alternate world.

"Howard?!" Dipper asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you know this guy?" Stan asked Dipper.

"There's no time to explain, Dipper," Howard said. "Right now, we need to go!"

* * *

Eventually, Dipper, Mabel, and Howard used the Transport Tree to get back to Norrisville. "How did you come to our world?" Mabel asked Howard.

"Cunningham told me the combination," Howard explained.

"Where is he?" Dipper asked.

"At school," Howard answered. "He isn't acting like himself."

"How?" Mabel asked.

"It's...kind of hard to explain," Howard said.

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Howard brought Dipper and Mabel to a table where a strange-looking boy was sitting. He was wearing a navy blue baseball cap, large sunglasses, a bright green long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, baggy dark blue jeans, and purple sneakers. It was impossible to see what he looked like.

"Randy?" Mabel asked, squinting. "Is that you?"

In response, Randy took out a laptop and typed something. Then a computerized voice was heard.

**YES MABEL. IT IS ME.**

"What happened to you?" Dipper asked.

**I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.**

"He's been like this ever since McFist sent a cyborg after him," Howard explained. "He won't even tell me why."

"Cyborg?" Mabel asked.

**I SAID I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.**

"Come on, Randy," Mabel insisted. "You can tell me and Dipper. We're your friends."

**I SAID NO.**

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was still thinking about Randy. "Poor guy," she said. "We were only trying to help."

"Maybe we should let the problem take care of itself," Dipper said. "Things will all work out in the end."

Suddenly, Mabel saw colorful text floating around her. "I don't think so," she said. "The Nomicon is contacting me."

**Mabel, you have to help Randy!**

**Poor guy won't even Ninja up!**

"I have to go," Mabel said after reading the text. "I think the Nomicon needs my help."

* * *

At Norrisville, Mabel located Randy's address. After getting permission from Mrs. Cunningham, the twelve-year-old girl entered Randy's room.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT MABEL.**

"I want to know what's wrong with you," Mabel answered. "The Nomicon sent me here."

**NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME.**

"You're letting a computer talk for you," Mabel pointed out. "Does it have to do with the cyborg?"

Randy was hesitant to reply, but he typed out his answer anyway.

**YES MABEL. IT DOES.**

"So what happened?" Mabel asked. "Howard told me McFist sent a cyborg after you. Is there more to the story?"

**YES. THE CYBORG WAS DISGUISED AS A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT. IT RECOGNIZED ME AS THE NINJA. IF IT WAS NOT FOR HOWARD MCFIST WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHO I AM.**

"So that's why you're going incognito?" Mabel asked.

**THERE IS MORE. THAT NIGHT I REALIZED THE CYBORG RECOGNIZED ME BECAUSE I SPOKE TO IT. IF THAT WAS THE CASE IT MUST MEAN MCFIST OBTAINED A RECORDING OF MY VOICE.**

"So you think you can prevent that from happening again by letting a computer talk for you?" Mabel asked. "That still doesn't explain your outfit."

**I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ELSE MCFIST HAS THAT WOULD EXPOSE ME. FOR ALL I KNOW HE COULD HAVE A HAIR SAMPLE. OR A RETINA SCAN. OR COPIES OF MY FINGERPRINTS. OR POSSIBLY A BLOOD SAMPLE. HE COULD EVEN RECOGNIZE ME BY MY BODY STRUCTURE. I HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR THE NEXT FOUR YEARS FOR MY OWN GOOD.**

"Randy, you don't have to do this," Mabel said. "Your plan is too crazy, even for me!"

**IT IS BETTER THIS WAY. I AM THE ONLY PERSON IN TOWN WITH NATURAL PURPLE HAIR.**

"You aren't thinking clearly," Mabel said. "Just let this thing go. Besides, how's McFist going to get a hair sample?"

**I WOULD RATHER NOT THINK ABOUT IT.**

By now, Mabel had enough with this. She needed her friend back. "Randy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your plan is wonk!" she said. "You can't hide yourself for four years! Someone is going to notice you acting strange! What would you do if that happens?"

Randy didn't know how to respond to that.

"I know you, Randy," Mabel said, approaching her depressed friend. "You're better than this. The fourteen-year-old boy I know wouldn't need this disguise." She took off his hat and sunglasses and placed them on his desk. "He would move on and not let this small incident bother him." She took off his gloves and also placed them on the desk. "The Randy Cunningham I know is a confident guy who doesn't let small problems bother him. He's the brucest dude I ever met, and I would do anything to cheer him up."

Randy smiled, feeling better after hearing Mabel's pep talk. "You said 'wonk' and 'bruce'," he said, finally speaking.

"Yes, yes I did," Mabel said. "I've been practicing your town's lingo so McFist doesn't get suspi-"

Mabel was cut off when Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for only a few seconds. "That was my first kiss," she said. "Why?"

"It's the least I could do to say thanks," Randy explained. "And I didn't want your first kiss to be with some shoob."

"That's so sweet of you, Randy," Mabel said. "We're still friends though, right?"

"Yeah Mabel," Randy said. "Still friends."

* * *

**Several Days Later...**

"Mabel, I have never met anyone like you," Mermando said.

"Same here," Mabel said. "Except for a zombie, a gnome, and a couple of cute vampires."

"I don't remember the vampires," Dipper said.

"I don't tell you everything," Mabel replied. She looked over at the merman. "Well Mermando, I guess this is it."

"Not quite," Mermando said. "This is." Then he jumped up and kissed Mabel. All she could think about was that Randy was definitely a better kisser.

"Whoa, okay!" Dipper yelped. "That's gross."

* * *

That night, back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel had to tell Dipper the truth. She only said her kiss with Mermando was her first one because she didn't tell Dipper what happened between her and Randy. He had to know what happened.

"Dipper, remember when Howard wanted us to help Randy?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Dipper replied. "Then the Nomicon wanted you to help him. What did you do?"

"I gave him a pep talk," Mabel explained. "Then he kissed me."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Dipper asked.

"Because I didn't want you to feel bad that I kissed a teenager before you could!" Mabel answered. "After that height thing, I was afraid you might do something stupid again."

"It's okay, Mabel," Randy said. "At least I feel better knowing your first kiss was with a friend."

"Yep!" Mabel agreed. "A really nice friend. _With cute hair and an adorable voice."_


End file.
